A Nice Morning
by ZappuelLightnin'Rod
Summary: Cosmo starts Tails' day off in a nice romantic way. Taismo Fluff.


_Meh, I looked back on this one-shot and I didn't like how it turned out. Unfortunately, a reviewer had already referenced what I disliked about it and if I change something that's referenced in a review, it's gonna make people go, "What the heck are you talking about? That's not in this chapter/story." So I instead just got rid of the original version and updated it. I assume that one cannot change their review once it's been done, so if it can, then oh well. Anyways, I've learned two things from this experience.  
_

_#1: If you're trying something new, (or at least something you've done before but not for a while) keep it in your Doc Manager and come back to it later. You come back with a fresher mind._

_#2: Don't write after playing a Brawl match against Samus.  
_

* * *

The sun slowly crept up over the horizon of the Mystic Ruins. One of the first places that the light first hit was a large enough plateau with a workshop located on it. A workshop that also doubled as a house for two growing children. In fact, they were a couple.

The light slowly crept in the window on a girl with green leafy hair, with two rose buds in it, who was curled up in her bed. Her hair reached down to her back. Her name was Cosmo. She was a Seedrian girl who had been living in the workshop for a few years with her friend Tails. She was the last of her kind.

She slowly woke up to the sunlight beaming upon her face. She yawned and got out from her bed. She lazily walked to the door with a mirror on it. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but not too big of one that she would have to brush it. She looked upon her pajamas that she wore. They were dark blue with a symbol of what appeared to be two yellow tails on them.

She looked over at her digital clock on the desk beside her bed and saw the time on it. It was 6:50. She smiled as an idea crept into her mind. She opened the door and walked down the hallway, passing by a wide open door on her way down. In it was her fox friend Tails had just turned twelve, though his voice hadn't changed much from when he was 8. He was fast asleep in his bed. Cosmo walked down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

She opened up the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. She closed that cupboard and placed it on the counter. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. After pulling out some milk and orange juice, she closed it with her leg and placed the two liquids on the counter. She then opened up two other cupboards and took out a glass and a bowl. She poured some orange juice into the cup and some milk into the bowl, followed with the cereal. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon for the cereal.

Now she just needed a tray for it. She then knelt down and opened one of the cabinets under the counter. She looked inside in and frowned. There was no Tray in there. She closed it and looked in another cabinet. Not in that one either. She kept opening and closing cabinets until there were no more to open and close, not finding a tray. She frowned. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:58 now. Great. Well, while this wouldn't be the perfect breakfast, it would be nice enough.

She grabbed the cereal and orange juice she prepared and walked back up the stairs. She walked down the hallway until she was at the wide open door of Tails' room. She waited a minute or two until she heard a beeping sound. Tails started to move, being rudely awakened by his alarm clock. She walked inside his room, holding the two things in her hand. She smiled at him. She placed down the Orange Juice and pressed the "Snooze" button with her now-free hand.

"Tails." She said, in a soft voice.

Tails opened his eyes and he was greeted with the sight of Cosmo, who was in her pajamas ad held a bowl of cereal. "I made you some cereal." She said, smiling as she sat down on his bed.

"Thanks, Cosmo." He said, smiling. She held the spoon in her hand and pulled out some cereal moving it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth, seeing what she was doing, allowing her to feed her foxy friend.

"You didn't have to do this, Cosmo." He said, smiling at her.

"No, I wanted to do this. Open wide." She said smiling as she fed Tails some more.

She kept on feeding her boyfriend until there was nothing left in the bowl. She picked up his orange juice she had for him and he took it from her hands, gulping it down in seconds.

"Ah," He said after he was done with his drink, "Thanks of Breakfast, Cosmo."

"You're welcome, you adorable little fox." She responded.

Tails looked at her for a few seconds and she did the same. Tails eventually scooted over to one side of his bed and lifted the covers. Cosmo looked at this with curiosity, not knowing what he was doing. Tails patted the side of the bed next to him, smiling at her. Cosmo knew what he wanted now. She climbed up into the bed, and laid next to Tails.

The sweet Seedrian girl curled up, snuggling into Tails' warm soft fur. Tails blushed at his girlfriends actions, and she noticed. "You're so cute." she giggled

Tails just kept smiling and blushing hard as he replied, "Not as cute as you are."

Cosmo's smile widened and her eyelids fell slightly, making it seem that her eyes were half closed. "Oh, I'm not anywhere near as cute as you are." She cooed.

"Nope. You're cuter." Tails said to her. It's at this point that he wrapped his arms and tails around her, squeezing her as tightly as he could, "You're cute, and soft and sweet, and snuggley." He said in enjoyment as he nuzzled into her with pleasure.

Cosmo let him do so, as she was enjoying it _very_ much. She wrapped her arms and legs around Tails, snuggling him back with much love. The two snuggled each other with the love of the other fueling their actions. "You're so snuggley and fuzzy and warm..." She cooed in his large ear.

Eventually the two let their arms release each other, though Cosmo kept her legs wrapped around Tails and Tails kept his tails wrapped around Cosmo. Cosmo's shirt was a little big for her, so one of Tails' tails accidentally rubbed on her back. This caused Cosmo to laugh, due to Tails being quite fuzzy. He tickled her

She tried to get his tail from her back. He grabbed Cosmo's sides and pulled her in close. His lips then touched her as he kissed her deeply. He pulled his tail from her shirt as he passionately kissed her. The two kissed for at least 10 seconds until hey broke the kiss away. Tails smiled and looked deep into Cosmo's eyes, as did she.

"You sure know how to make a guy happy, Cosmo." Tails said softly.

"You know how to make a girl happy, you..." Cosmo then started to squeeze him tightly, burying her face into his fur, "Super-smart, snuggleable, fuzzy, warm, Ah, I love you so much..." She continued to nuzzle into Tails' fur. Tails smiled at this. He held her in his arms and hoped that this morning never ended as the two drifted off into a slumber until they were awoken with a buzzing noise. Cosmo moved from Tails and sat up, stretching her tiredness off. The two looked over and saw that the clock was now displaying the time 10:00 A.M.

"Aw... I was enjoying snuggling you..." Cosmo said, "But I guess we should get up now. We're close to lunch."

"You know," Tails said, "We could just skip lunch and stay in bed for the rest of the day..."

Cosmo giggled at this and responded, "As nice as that sounds, we really should get up, Tails."

"Come on, please..." Tails said, making large puppy dog eyes at her.

Cosmo giggled and said, "Alright. Fine." She laid down next to Tails. Tails scooted over next to her and she looked at him. Tails slowly closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"But..." She said, interrupting Tails. He looked at her and she spoke. "You'll have to..."

The then quickly jumped out of the bed and screamed, "Catch me first!" Tails laughed as she ran out of his room. He got up from his bed and said, "Hey! You get back here!" He ran all over the house to get her. He didn't, but he did enjoy the start to his day.


End file.
